Dia de Los Enamorados
by Kendraaa
Summary: Bien es la historia del dia de los enamorados en el templo aire,"SPORILER LIBRO 3 FUEGO", muy pocos pero los hay!, bien es un 97% ZUTARA!, por favor entren un ONESHOT.


-Bien Katara, ¿qué te ocurre?-preguntaba Sokka que veía a su hermana hace días molesta.

-Nada…solo que…tú sabes que día es mañana-dijo ella observando el agua cristalina de la fuente del templo aire.

-Si…pero no vale la pena recordarlo-dijo el hermano ahora con la misma mirada que ella.

-Si vale…-dijo ella golpeando el agua haciendo que salpique al hermano.

-No te ofendas conmigo hermanita-dijo el y se retiro igual de molesto.

Katara quedo pensando, mañana era el día de los enamorados, según la historia una princesa tuvo que escoger entre miles de caballeros en un baile otorgado para que ella se casara, al ver que todos eran aburridos, ella decidió escapar, y allí se perdió en un bosque, en donde siguió el curso del rió para encontrar una salida, y al final de este encontró el océano, el amor de su vida allí, para esa fecha se recordaba la historia; sin embargo Katara pensaba en muchas cosas, primero en Jet, a quien dejo ir, pues había sido un patán, y además no era el chico para ella, luego de eso estaba Haru, pero era historia pasada, no podía hacer nada en contra de ello, luego estaba Aang con quien se había besado…pero el no era exactamente para ella, ¿qué le sucedía a su corazón?.

-Oye!-Toph estaba en frente de ella hablándole, pero Katara se había perdido.

-Ehm… ¿qué haces?-pregunto la maestra agua levantándose del borde de la fuente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Noto a tu corazón algo acelerado-dijo la joven ciega

-Oh…no es nada no te preocupes-dijo al chica y luego de alejo.

Katara siguió su camino, miraba a todos, pero faltaba alguien, Zuko no estaba, ¿dónde podría estar?, quizás era mejor averiguarlo, pues podría estar haciendo algo…

-Te puedes mover…necesito pasar-decía una voz varonil detrás de ella llevando leñas.

-ZUKO-dijo ella exaltada, al ver al joven de rostro quemado.

El chico levanto una ceja, y cuando Katara se movió, el siguió su camino, la joven se molesto, ¿por qué demonios se había exaltado?, estúpido príncipe amargado, el debe estar lleno de entupidas ricachonas que quieren besarlo, estúpido, el la había engañado una vez, y seguramente ahora también, la había secuestrado, le había robado el collar de su madre, había enviado un asesino a seguirla…bueno no a ella en especial, pero no era digno de que ella lo perdonara, para colmo en Ba Sing Se, "Es algo que tenemos en común….", JA! Ella y el no tienen nada en común.

-Katara…-Aang estaba detrás de ella, el si era un buen chico, siempre estaba para ella.

-Aang, que bueno verte, ¿qué necesitas?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

-Bueno, los chicos y yo, ya sabes pensamos en hacer algo esta noche, debido a que es le día de los enamorados-dijo el sonrojándose.

-Ah-solo pudo decir, sabia perfectamente los sentimientos de Aang con ella, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, NADA!!, pues no sabia se sentía lo mismo, sentía calidos los besos, pero no como si ella quisiera, bueno…

-Te espero a la noche-dijo el como si estuviera arreglando una cita.

-Perfecto-dijo la joven y entro a su cuarto que lo compartía con Toph, se observo en un espejo, y una joven de ojos turquesas, con cabello rizado, y cara armoniosa le devolvió la mirada, respiro profundo , y comenzó a hacerse una trenza en su cabello, por el espejo había un chico detrás de la puerta, ye ella se dio vuelta fugazmente y lo enfrento.

-¿Qué quieres?-Era Zuko que ella no sabia que demonios hacia allí.

-Oh…pues buscaba a Toph-dijo el alejándose, parece tenerme miedo, ¿a mi?, el es el que me ataco luego de que ofrecí darle el agua del oasis para curar su quemadura, ¿en que demonios pensaba?.

-No esta, ¿contento?, vete-dijo Katara feroz dando la vuelta y volviendo a mirarse en el espejo, el se quedo observándola y luego salio molesto.

Luego de esa mañana, a la tarde fue a practicar un poco de agua-control a la fuente, mientras observaba de cerca el entrenamiento de Zuko, se creía muy guapo, estando sin su camiseta entrenando con Aang, lo detestaba tanto como alguien podía hacerlo, sus figuras de agua eran poderosa, controlaba muy bien aquel elemento, tenia una concentración muy poderosa, observo a Zuko unos minutos mas, y su concentración se fue al diablo.

-Como sea-dijo y salio a buscar algo que hacer.

-Katara, ¿qué prefieres comer esta noche?-preguntaba Duque, que venia con Teo, y con Haru.

-Oh… ¿comer?, esta bien lo que hagan-dijo ella sorprendida era la primera vez que ella no debía cocinar.

-Bien ya escuchaste, el ultimo en llegar es un almirante de la nación del fuego-dijo Teo acelerando a toda velocidad.

-HEY NO SE VALE-gritaba duque y trataba de llegar con el muchacho de sillas de ruedas.

-Katara ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto Haru sonrojado, Katara abrió los ojos, ¿qué querría hablar?, ese día de los enamorados no lucia nada bueno.-Bien he pensado en ti, mucho tiempo, eres una chica asombrosa-decía tomando las manos de la chica, quien observaba los ojos de el, era muy guapo y es cierto a ella le había gustado desde el primero momento, ¿pero porque todavía su corazón no se aceleraba, no sentía nada?-Y quisiera decirte que si esta noche luego de la fiesta, podemos pasar un tiempo…tu sabes solos-decía el chico sin soltar las manos de la morena.

-Haru...me encantaría…pero-

Una tos que interrumpía la hermosa escena aparecía, su hermano había exagerado una tos de sobremanera y entonces Haru soltó las manos de la joven, y Sokka seso.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?-pregunto ella molesta, aunque sabia que acababa de salvarla de una respuesta inmediata.

-Estoy enfermando-dijo el con un tono mentiroso-¿Necesitas algo Haru?-preguntaba el con su espada en mano.

-Ehm no Sokka, nos vemos esta noche Katara…-el chico volvía a fingir tos-Y Sokka-dijo para remendarlo, y luego le guiño un ojo a la joven.

-¿Podrías dejar de coquetear con todos?-preguntaba Sokka.

-Oye!-dijo ella empujándolo y riendo-Haru no es el tipo de chico para mi y lo sabes-dijo ella y recorría el lugar con su hermano.

-Ja…un gran maestro, recuerda lo que dijo la anciana-dijo el ahora poniéndose serio.

-Si…puede ser-dijo ella cabizbaja-¿Y tu…harás algo esta noche?-preguntaba ella aunque sabia la situación de su hermano.

-Observar la luna supongo-dijo el adoptando un tono triste.

-Ya veo…-dijo ella y luego abrazo al hermano quien lo recibió por unos momentos y luego se soltó fingiendo desagrado-Ehm…ya es demasiado hermanita-dijo y luego de que ella se soltó sonrió por lo bajo.

Katara siguió caminando, no sabia bien a donde iba, pero debía ponerse algo mas lindo esa noche, no las ropas que llevaba siempre, entro a su dormitorio, tan solo faltaba poco para que comience la "fiesta", que harían ellos, observo las ropas, y tenia muy poco, observo un poco mas, y allí encontró, una falda turquesa con pequeñas monedas plateadas a su alrededor, y se la probo, le quedaba algo grande pero con pequeños ajustes estaría perfecta, y luego encontró para la parte de arriba algo de tela turquesa y azul, sabia que debía hacerse algo, aunque las telas fueras de Sokka, diría que las había perdido, y comenzó a trabajar.

-¿Oye Zuko has visto a Katara?-le preguntaba Aang cuando estaba por ir a bañarse luego de que Zuko salía.

-No-dijo el príncipe seco-Me mataría ella si la hubiera visto.

-Oye, Sokka ¿has visto a Katara?-preguntaba Aang

-Si se metió en su cuarto y desde entonces no sale-y luego Sokka observo al príncipe-Era hora que te bañaras Príncipe del Bobo-control-decía riendo.

-OYE!-decía Zuko muy molesto.

-No peleen chicos-decía Haru apareciendo en escena.

-El chico agua me busca!!-reprochaba Zuko.

-¿Chico agua?, PRINCIPE DEL BOBO-CONTROL-gritaba Sokka.

-CHICO MARINO-le decía el príncipe y ambos estaban cara contra cara, mientras Haru y Aang reían, cuándo creían que Sokka era le mas malhumorado llegaba Zuko con su típico buen humor.

-Vayan a cambiarse o estarán tarde-decía Haru quien se dirigía a su cuarto.

Luego los chicos se fueron, pero antes Aang observo a Haru, y el pregunto donde estaba Katara, pero este dijo que desde la tarde no la había visto, parecía que ella se había encerrado en su cuarto, bueno la dejaría, y luego la vería en la fiesta.

-Katara, ¿qué estabas haciendo?-pregunto Toph que también se había aseado.

-Nada, solo nuestros trajes para esta noche-dijo la chica con sus manos algo lastimadas luego de coser tanto, pero con dos hermosos vestidos tras ella-Este te pertenece, ¿te gusta?-preguntaba ella mostrándole.

-Si me encanta-dijo irónica-NO PUEDO VER-le gritaba.

-Oh lo siento, bueno…lo describiré para ti-dijo con una sonrisa-miro el hermoso traje-Es Un vestido que no te tapa los pies, en colores amarillentos y blancos, tiene mangas cortas en tela fina blanca y un lazo que divide tu cadera del resto de tu cuerpo color amarillento, y encontré un lazo para tu cabello también-decía esta observando lo que había hecho.

-Gracias Katara…pero dudo que alguien se fije aunque fuera desnuda-decía ella con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-¿QUÉ?-dijo la maestra agua enfurecida-No digas eso Toph, tu eres muy bonita, quizás algo varonil a veces, pero muy bonita igual-decía la muchacha entregándole el vestido a la ciega que lo recibió-Ahora pruébatelo, si necesita arreglos los hacer por ti-

Con aquello dicho Katara se puso su traje, el cual era hermoso y combinada con sus ojos a la perfección, se observo en el espejo, y dejo su cabello suelto, se coloco unos aretes que había comprado una vez en la nación del fuego, y luego observo a la maestra tierra salir, con ese vestido lucia hermosa, su cabello con el lazo también, así que ambas salieron de su cuarto.

-¿Crees que impresione a alguien?-preguntaba Toph.

-Ya lo creo-decía Katara y ambas fueron hacia lo que era la fiesta, un fogón en el centro, y alrededor velas, había manjares por todo el lugar y al parecer Duque y Teo tocaban algo de música.

-Katara te ves sorprendente-decía Haru besando la mano de ella.-Tu también luces bella Toph-decía este y la joven se sonrojaba.

-Te ves…-dijo Aang y no pudo terminar-Ambas luces hermosas-decía el

-Katara, ¿no es demasiado?-decía su hermano observando el traje de su hermana-Toph tu luces muy hermosa, aunque creo reconocer esas telas…-dijo el chico inspeccionándolas.

-¿El amargado no dirá ningún cumplido?-preguntaba Toph algo molesta.

-No le importa a nadie-dijo Katara y siguió caminando para ir a bailar con los chicos, mientras Zuko se sentaba a observar con Haru, mientras Aang bailaba con Katara, y Toph con Sokka, luego Toph quiso bailar con Zuko y aunque este se rehusó, bailaba muy bien, luego Katara con Haru, y así siguieron, hasta que el fuego se consumió, Katara observo a todos, y trató de irse antes de tener que darle explicaciones a alguien, Sokka había estado observando la luna y llorando, pero sin que nadie lo viera, así que Katara salio por unos pasillo que habían en el templo, siguió caminando, y al final se encontró con un parque escondido con un rió hermoso, ella siguió a este y de repente choco con alguien.

-Oh lo siento-dijo el chico, ella se veía molesta, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACIA ALLI?, se preguntaba.

-Si, ¿no te cansas de decir lo siento?, digo cometes tantos errores-dijo ella divagando cuando hablaba.

-No-dijo el seco y molesto pero sin querer gritarle.

-Bien, no me importa, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo ella y quiso seguir pero el la tomo del brazo y la coloco frente a frente.

-¿Qué te he hecho?-decía el apretando sus dientes.

-Bien, ¿por donde empiezo?-decía ella ahora sin sorpresa en su rostro, mas bien con enojo-Me has raptado, robado el collar de mi madre, has luchado conmigo intentando derrotarme, me has perseguido a mi y a mis amigos, has hecho estragos con todo lo que conozco, te has burlado de mi…-y al decir eso sintió que su corazón se alteraba.

-¿Me he burlado?-dijo soltando las muñecas de ella.

-Si…bien ya sabes esa vez en Ba Sing Se-dijo ella con su mirada en los ojos ambarino de el-Te he ofrecido curarte, te he abierto mi corazón de cómo me sentía, he confiado en ti…-dijo observando el vació.

-Lo siento ¿si?, nunca he querido hacerte daño, pensé en cada momento lo que hice, y te agradezco de que quisieras curar mi horrible marca-dijo el-Pero tenia que probarme a mi mismo-

-NO ERA NECESARIO TRAICIONARME…-dijo ella y se hecho a llorar mientras golpeaba con sus puños el pecho del joven príncipe-No era necesario dijo- sin cesar de llorar-¿Sabes lo importante que era para mi el agua del oasis?, NO NO TEINES LA MENOR IDEA-y seguía golpeándolo.

-Katara…-dijo por primera vez pronunciando el nombre de la joven, y luego la presiono contra el, en un abrazo para tranquilizarla, lo que ella primero se resistió, y luego siguió llorando en el pecho del joven-Perdóname…-

-¿Cómo confiar en ti Zuko?-dijo calmada recibiendo el abrazo-No sabes lo que fue para mi…tener guardado el secreto que Aang podría haber muerto de ser que me deje llevar por mi…-y se detuvo a observar al joven de la nación del fuego.

El chico siguió callado, como era de costumbre, lo miro y su corazón se acelero mas y mas, era eso lo que siempre sentía cerca de el, que su corazón saldría de su cuerpo

-Te entiendo-dijo el y sin mas la soltó-No te molestare mas…-y con eso se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

-Espera…-dijo para que el no se fuera, no quería seguir hablando, pero tampoco seguir llorando.

-No Katara…se que me he portado mal con Aang, con Toph, incluso con el Chico Marino…pero contigo me he pasado, se que te hice cosas horribles, que siempre que teníamos la oportunidad de encontrarnos sacaba lo peor de mi-dijo el confesándose, como el acostumbraba con un tono molesto

-Nunca te había visto hablándome bien, nunca te había visto…humano…hasta ese entonces-dijo ella y volvió a acariciar la quemadura de Zuko y el cerro sus ojos, Katara se vio casi obligada, y entonces se acerco a el de a poco, y sello sus labios en un beso profundo, el la tomo de la cintura descubierta de ella, y ambos siguieron, parando y observando sus rostros, ella tomaba la espalda fuerte de el, sus brazos, y observaba al príncipe.

-Perdóname Katara-dijo el y se alejo.

-NO!-dijo ella y comenzó a llorar ¿qué demonios ocurría?, El era el príncipe, ella una campesina, el era de la nación del fuego, ella de la tribu agua, enemigos, ahora del mismo bando, pero algo andaba mal aun…Aang...¿el tendría una chica?, pues se detenía a pensar.-¿Hay alguien mas?-pregunto ella mientras el la volvía a tomar de la cintura y sus calidas manos tocaban la cintura morena de la joven.

-Si…digo No…bueno...No lo se-dijo el mirando el suelo.

-Comprendo-dijo ella luego de un largo rato de silencio.

-No… no comprendes…no se que me ocurre contigo, mi cabeza dice, "No Zuko", pero algo me incita a besarte, a tenerte en mis brazos-dijo el y la juntaba a ella con su cuerpo.

-Te entiendo mas de lo que crees-dijo ella y lo beso nuevamente-Zuko debo irme-entonces el la soltó, y la beso en la mejilla, lo que ella se sonrojo, y siguió su camino a su cuarto, después de todo el día de los enamorados no había sido tan malo.

-KATARA-Aang se había aparecido en frente de sus ojos, que estaban hinchados.-Feliz día-dijo el y la beso de improvisto en sus labios.

-Aang-dijo ella cuando se soltaron, observo al Avatar, y luego miro a otro lado-Feliz día-dijo y tomo las manos de el, y luego siguió caminando, el chico sonrió y detrás de ella venia Zuko.

-OYE ZUKO TEGO ALGO QUE CONTARTE-decía el, mientras el príncipe aparecía y Katara caminaba cada vez mas rápido.

Siguió, y encontró a Sokka durmiendo en el regazo de Toph quien sonriera al verlo, al parecer no sentía a Katara, o no le importaba, entonces ella piso fuerte así Toph salía de su transe, y fue efectivo, sintió a Katara., pero no dijo nada, hizo como si Sokka le molestara, ella siguió caminando, y allí halló a Haru en el suelo.

-Hola Katara-dijo el chico con una flor de loto en sus manos para ella-Feliz día…-

-Si-dijo ella y evito otro beso de improvisto, y el chico pareció reaccionar sorprendido ante aquello-Bien debo decirte algo y se que sonara mal, pero ni tu ni yo estamos echo el uno para el otro…lo siento mucho Haru pero…-decía ella y le devolvía la flor.

-Esta bien-dijo el con un dejo en la voz y beso las manos de la joven-En otra vida quizás…-

-Quizás-dijo ella y siguió caminando, Teo y Duque estaban ya en sus cuartos pues no los había hallado, siguió su caminata un largo rato, algo en ella quería hallar al príncipe rondado por allí, pero al parecer eso no era posible, fue a dormir, sin mas, ¿qué le iba a hacer?, Toph también había entrado al parecer ella estaba en su cama, los pasos de Toph eran muy sigiloso.

-Toph…he pensado y no es tan horrible el día de los enamorados-dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pienso igual-dijo y la beso en la mejilla, era Zuko que había entrado al cuarto de ella, en cuanto se dio cuenta dio la vuelta y se sentó en su cama, encontrándose con el príncipe.

-ZUKO-dijo sorprendida.

-Shh-le chisto poniendo un dedo en la boca de ella, y luego dándole un beso-Dulces sueños Katara…- Ella lo tomo del cuello y siguió con el beso, hasta que ambos decidieron separarse, entonces ella durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro tranquila.


End file.
